


Shades of Cool

by Ominous_Rain



Series: Ultraviolence [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Archiving, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Lana Del Rey's Shades of Cool, M/M, OOCness, Out of Character, Self-Worth Issues, self-destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Prequel to West Coast. Aidou overhears Kaname in the library… {Song fic/Drabble} [Ultraviolence Verse]





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei.
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed, Self destructive thoughts?
> 
> Authoress: Named and inspired by Lana Del Rey's "Shades of Cool." I think this song suits Aidou because the image of blue pops into your head, not so much the lyrics. Also, sorry if Kaname and Zero seem OOC.

**Shades of Cool**

Wind ran her fingers through Aidou's hair as he drove down a lone highway. The sun had gone down hours ago, leaving total darkness besides the car's headlights. He was leaving Cross Academy for a little bit. Maybe more. Alone.

The noble vampire was in a stolen white convertible with the top down. Aidou kept one hand on the steering wheel as he leaned back in the comfortable leather driver's seat. The blond noble worried his lips and thumbnail as he kept driving. He knew what he did was stupid.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hanabusa hummed a song as he walked to the school's library. It was just a normal night, and classes were let out for study hall. No one was really around; the outside walkways were completely empty. The blond noble neared the great doors that lead to the library when he heard his sweet Kaname-sama's voice._

" _You idiot." The velvety smooth voice sighed._

_However, icy blue eyes quickly harden at what he heard._

" _I told you to find out more about Aidou's research, Zero." Kaname tersely said._

_Blue gems widened at the implication. There was inaudible sigh from the hunter. "I have kept him_ _**busy** _ _! I did exactly what you said. I've courted him. I've gotten into a relationship with him. I've slowly interrogated him on his pureblood research. What else do you want me to do?" The hunter growled the last few sentences._

_Aidou felt his heart freeze. The world spun for a second as the fact seeped in his mind._ _**No.** _ _He ran a shaky hand through his hair, becoming short of breath._ _**Please be a lie** _ _. His relationship with Zero was—_

" _Well you aren't doing a good enough job." Kaname growled back. "Someone within my ranks is giving Sara information, and Aidou is the prime suspect since he is researching pureblood weaknesses."_

_**It was good! It was challenging, intellectual, sexually intense…** _

" _You know he's such a loyal dog! He would never betray you. If only you would stop being stubborn and ask the fool." Zero scoffed._

_There were suddenly loud noises. Desks and chairs scraped the floor, and books fell in different places. A thud and Kaname hissed, "Do not speak to me like that." Kaname's dark aura could be felt._

" _Make me." The low hiss was the response. It was quiet for a moment, Aidou's mind in shambles from learning the truth, before there was a breathy moan._

" _Don't I always, my pet?" Kaname whispered seductively. "I'll make sure to make you remember who belong to. What with you fooling around with Adiou lately."_

_The blond didn't want to listen anymore. He stumbled a few steps from the door. Before he even thought about it, his body had run him into the local town. It was late at night with no one walking the streets and most of the buildings' lights were off. Aidou usually loved visiting the town at this time but he wasn't thinking. All he could think about was the betrayal from both Kaname and Zero._

_**I gave my heart to that bastard!** _ _He didn't know exactly whom he was thinking about. His mind flashed between memories of Kaname as a kid and the sultry sex nights with Zero. Visions of rare kindness from Kaname and Zero cooking him dinner manifested in his field of vision, leaving despair in their wake. Both powerful and destructive._

_Suddenly, a noise a few feet ahead caught Aidou's attention. A man was leaving an apartment, about to enter into his car parked on the side of the road; it was a white convertible. In a blink, Aidou sunk his claws into the man's stomach. The noble covered the brunet's scream with his hand as he sunk his teeth viscously into the succulent neck. Blood painted his face and the man's body._

_Aidou wanted to stop himself. He really did. He was breaking the co-existence, not to mention that someone could see him. But, his inner beast was angry. It was hurt. It wanted blood._

_After sucking the man's body dry, he threw the corpse into the back seat. He found the convertible's keys in the man's right pocket and sped off._

* * *

Thus, on the drive Aidou's mind had calmed down a bit for him to actually think. What was he going to do? Once people got wind of his running off, they will also trace the missing person back to him. The Council, the Chairman, and ultimately Kaname will probably have his head for different reasons.

The blue gems that were once bright with happiness now only showed the dim reflection of distant stars. Aidou actually couldn't find a shred of fucks to give.

In the distance, he saw a seaside town. He didn't know how long he'd been driving but the beast inside him screamed for more blood. So what if he indulged? What worse could they do to him? Kill him? That sounded like a mercy at the moment.

He could do it. He could stay in the sun until he turned into crystals. Everything seemed so tempting: blood, violence, death. However, as Aidou parked his car at the first bar he saw, his vampire instinct chose for him. There was pretty young blond sitting all by her self at the bar.


End file.
